In battlefield situations, it is typically the case that surveillance networks, such as unmanned air vehicle (“UAV”) fleets provide targeting information for guiding munitions to a target. It is often the case that targeting information is analyzed and relayed manually from the surveillance network to a munitions deployment team, which may guide deployed munitions through a munitions network, which is separate from the surveillance network.